Thank You Notes from Organization XIII
by miano53
Summary: Due to the popularity of Kingdom Hearts, Tetsuya Nomura of Square Enix gave the cast members of Organization XIII an assignment: to write a series of thank you notes to other characters, their fans and items they "love". After weeks of deliberation, the Organization gave their fans their thank you notes. Spoilers abound. Complete.
1. Thank You Notes: Xemnas

_Well, this is the idea I got from Jimmy Fallon's "Thank You Notes" segment. Here's Organization 13 and their thank you notes to characters and their fans._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Xemnas

_*Cue dramatic/sad music*_

"Thank you…Number Two (Xigbar),

For scaring the crap out of all who look at you with that eye patch of yours. What are you, a surfing pirate?

Sincerely,

Xemnas, the Superior"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Number Three (Xaldin),<p>

For not breaking wind in the Castle. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Xemnas, the Superior"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Number Four (Vexen),<p>

For being the creepiest of all Nobodies and for making the 'Zedonk'. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Xemnas, the Superior"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Number Five (Lexeaus),<p>

For being the silent one in the whole Castle…but no being so silent when you slept. You started an earthquake just by snoring. You could've killed us all.

Sincerely,

Xemnas, the Superior"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Number Six (Zexion),<p>

For being the only emo kid in the Castle. I went into your room to borrow a book and I thought that I was in Satan's castle. If I had a heart, that would've scared the crap out of me.

Sincerely,

Xemnas, the Superior"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Number Seven (Saïx),<p>

For being able to go from calm to completely psycho in 2.5 seconds. Once Number Nine was playing his sitar at two o'clock in the morning and you pummeled him into the ground with your claymore. He didn't wake up for months. So, thank you. Thank you very much.

Sincerely,

Xemnas, the Superior"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Number Eight (Axel),<p>

For burning down Marluxia's heart-shaped garden to the goddess Venus. Seriously, one could smell the cow manure-filled soil in one's office.

Sincerely,

Xemnas, the Superior"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Number Nine (Demyx),<p>

For flooding Axel's room after his rendition of the song "Cops" at three in the morning. We all felt relieved once he stopped. But next time, don't stay at the door when he comes out of his room. Just run. RUN MAN!

Sincerely,

Xemnas, the Superior"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Number Ten (Luxord),<p>

For taking all my munny at playing poker. Thank Kingdom Hearts that it wasn't strip poker.

Sincerely,

Xemnas, the Superior"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Number Eleven (Marluxia),<p>

For dyeing your hair pink. Now fans in the U.S. can't tell if you're gay or straight. Now, I know you love cherry blossoms and the color pink, but this takes it too far. Dye your hair back brown or else!

Sincerely,

Xemnas, the Superior"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Number Twelve (Larxene),<p>

For being such a WITCH all the time. Yeah, I said it!

Sincerely,

Xemnas, the Superior"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Number Thirteen (Roxas),<p>

For giving me a box of colored tissues when I was sick. The last few tissues in the box indicated if I was running out of tissues. But, I'm fine with the old system: running out of tissues.

Sincerely,

Xemnas, the Superior"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Number Fourteen (Xion),<p>

For giving Vexen that spicy food yesterday. He managed to blow up my bathroom and room after yelling, 'LEAVE NO EVIDENCE!'

Sincerely,

Xemnas, the Superior"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Sora,<p>

For NOT letting me have Kingdom Hearts. Seriously, you thought that defeating me would be the end? It's not! IT'S NOT, I TELL YA!

Sincerely,

Xemnas, the Superior"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Riku,<p>

For beating the living heck out of me and tossing me like a rag doll during the final battle. You managed to nearly break my jaw and arm.

Sincerely,

Xemnas, the Superior"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…King Mickey,<p>

For being such a creepy little mouse. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Xemnas, the Superior"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…fans of mine,<p>

For loving nothingness and ME! 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Xemnas, the Superior"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…yaoi fangirls,<p>

For pairing me with Saïx and all those horrific pairings of the Organization's members. Now you've committed the Organization to hunt every last one of you down and destroy your existence with a vengeance that Hell hath no.

Sincerely,

Xemnas, the Superior"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…black coats,<p>

For making me look like a serial killer. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Xemnas, the Superior"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…that Bob guy the author uses in her stories,<p>

For being the guy whose existence is the most random.

Sincerely,

Xemnas, the Superior"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my ethereal blades,<p>

For making me look like Sith Lord. Do you know how much flak I get every day from my not-so-loyal fans?

Sincerely,

Xemnas, the Superior"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Tetsuya Nomura,<p>

For making me have some of the worse deaths in the whole series. First as Master Xehanort, then as Xehanort's Heartless and now as Xemnas. So, thank you. Thank you very much.

Sincerely,

Xemnas, the Superior"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Kairi,<p>

For getting kidnapped in all of your appearances. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Xemnas, the Superior"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…random girl's armor I found in Ansem's Castle,<p>

For being there in the first place and letting me talk to you like you're alive. But seriously, I dunno who put it there. I think it was Xigbar or Lexeaus.

Sincerely,

Xemnas, the Superior"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…author woman,<p>

For letting me write these 'Thank You' notes.

Sincerely,

Xemnas, the Superior"

* * *

><p><em>There's Xemnas's thank you notes. Okay, anyone can give me ideas for other Organization members.<em>


	2. Thank You Notes: Xigbar

_Here's now Xigbar's thank you notes. And thankies to the person that reviewed. Now, the rest of ya, review please._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Xigbar

_*cue dramatic/sad music*_

"Thank you….Xemnas,

For giving me those scars on my face and taking out my right eye. Yes, I remember! I REMEMBER WELL, TERRA!

Sincerely,

Xigbar, the Freeshooter"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xaldin,<p>

For summoning a tornado and destroying Marluxia's outdoor garden to Minerva. Seriously, some of his garden "creations" were creepy.

Sincerely,

Xigbar, the Freeshooter"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Vexen,<p>

For proving that chilies and you don't mix. You managed to destroy Xemnas's room two times over when you used the bathroom.

Sincerely,

Xigbar, the Freeshooter"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Lexeaus,<p>

For making me lose sleep with your snoring. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Xigbar, the Freeshooter"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Zexion,<p>

For using up all my shampoo when you wanted to wash your hair. Seriously, get your own next time, ya emo kid!

Sincerely,

Xigbar, the Freeshooter"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Saïx,<p>

For practically turning demon possessed once someone steals your cheesecake from the fridge. Flamesilocks ate your cheesecake piece from the fridge about a month ago and you nearly destroyed the Castle in search of that one piece when Xion offered hers to you.

Sincerely,

Xigbar, the Freeshooter"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Axel,<p>

For stealing Saïx's cheesecake and giving some to me. That strawberry topping was good! :D

Sincerely,

Xigbar, the Freeshooter"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Demyx,<p>

For making us "feel" bad for wasting water. Seriously, lay off the Discovery Channel dude.

Sincerely,

Xigbar, the Freeshooter"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Luxord,<p>

For using words that we all don't know. I had to use a dictionary when you said 'a malevolent storm of avarice'.

Sincerely,

Xigbar, the Freeshooter"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Marluxia,<p>

For being a flower boy. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Xigbar, the Freeshooter"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Larxene,<p>

For nearly clawing my other eye out when I said how bad your drawing of a house was. Seriously, I know four year olds that can draw better than you.

Sincerely,

Xigbar, the Freeshooter."

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Roxas,<p>

For being just as emo as Zexion. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Xigbar, the Freeshooter"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xion,<p>

For looking exactly like that Ventus kid when you bashed me in the head with your Keyblade. Why did you look at me like I drowned your goldfish, Poppet?

Sincerely,

Xigbar, the Freeshooter"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Sora,<p>

For looking exactly like Roxas and Ventus when I met you at Hollow Bast…I mean, Radiant Garden. I don't know why you three look at me like I drowned your goldfish.

Sincerely,

Xigbar, the Freeshooter"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Riku,<p>

For letting me watch Xemnas get the crud kicked out of him. Yeah, take that TERRA!

Sincerely,

Xigbar, the Freeshooter"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Kairi,<p>

For getting kidnapped three times throughout the whole series.

Sincerely,

Xigbar, the Freeshooter"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my arrow guns,<p>

For making me look less violent with guns in the U.S. than I do in Japan.

Sincerely,

Xigbar, the Freeshooter"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…U.S. censorship laws,<p>

For changing my target screen from the more realistic marker in the Japanese version to the triangle field in the U.S. version. Seriously, that was lame.

Sincerely,

Xigbar, the Freeshooter"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my eye patch,<p>

For making me look like a half-blind pirate.

Sincerely,

Xigbar, the Freeshooter"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Terra,<p>

For gouging out my right eye, scaring my face and turning into Xehanort. I know about that Xemnas! I KNOW YOU'RE HIM!

Sincerely,

Xigbar, the Freeshooter"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ven (Ventus),<p>

For starting the look that said 'Braig-drowned-my-goldfish' face. Because of you, Sora, Poppet and Roxas all learned that look.

Sincerely,

Xigbar, the Freeshooter"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Master Xehanort,<p>

For being creepy and fusing with Terra.

Sincerely,

Xigbar, the Freeshooter"

* * *

><p>"Thank you….Master Aqua,<p>

For kicking the crap outta me when I shot at ya. I never knew that magic ice shard hurling towards you could hit so hard. Seriously, I thought I got shot by a shotgun.

Sincerely,

Xigbar, the Freeshooter"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Mary Sues,<p>

For being overly perfect in everything. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Xigbar, the Freeshooter"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Yoko Shimomura,<p>

For giving Xemnas the most epic battle music and not giving me one. So, thanks. Thanks a lot

Sincerely,

Xigbar, the Freeshooter"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…crazed fangirls,<p>

For stalking Xemnas, Saïx, Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, Riku and Sora but not me :D

Sincerely,

Xigbar, the Freeshooter"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…guy named Bob,<p>

For showing up in almost every story made by the author.

Sincerely,

Xigbar, the Freeshooter"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Saïx's strawberry cheesecake,<p>

For being so filling for a small piece of cheesecake when eaten at one in the morning.

Sincerely,

Xigbar, the Freeshooter"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…author lady,<p>

For making me write these thank you notes. This is perfect. Now I can talk about the other members without getting killed :D

Sincerely,

Xigbar, the Freeshooter"

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's Xigbar's. Next up is Xaldin. So, y'all can shoot ideas to me.<em>


	3. Thank You Notes: Xaldin

_Well, sadly, no one reviewed the last thank you notes. I guess not many people like Xigbar. Okay, next up…Xaldin. I just hope that he's nice with these._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Xaldin

_*cue dramatic thank you notes music*_

"Thank you…Xemnas,

For being obsessed over a heart shaped moon.

Sincerely,

Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xigbar,<p>

For shooting at me when I was trying to get the cereal out of the cabinet. I AM NOT A TARGET FOR YOUR SHOOTING PRACTICES!

Sincerely,

Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you….Vexen,<p>

For just being creepy…

Sincerely,

Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Lexaeus,<p>

For not speaking most of your life.

Sincerely,

Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Zexion,<p>

For teaching me what 'emo' was.

Sincerely,

Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Saïx,<p>

For being a complete psychopath. One time, I asked why you were staring at the moon and you went totally insane and tried to kill me. I still have the scar on my back when you slashed me with your claymore.

Sincerely,

Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Axel,<p>

For killing Vexen. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Demyx,<p>

For turning my water cold when I was taking a shower. I haven't screamed that high since…well, never. You will rue the day you did that! Oh, I forgot, these are 'Thank You' notes.

Sincerely,

Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Luxord,<p>

For taking me to Las Vegas on my birthday, where I was married to a showgirl for only one day and getting a divorce hours after I woke up from my drunken stupor.

Sincerely,

Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Marluxia,<p>

For getting killed in Castle Oblivion. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Larxene,<p>

For also getting killed in Castle Oblivion :D

Sincerely,

Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Roxas,<p>

For showing up at Beast's Castle and saving me from boredom.

Sincerely,

Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xion,<p>

For making me that cheese and ham omelette. Seriously, I was on the toilet for hours after I found out that the meat was contaminated with e-coli.

Sincerely,

Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Sora,<p>

For practically killing me at Beast's Castle. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Beast,<p>

For having extremely low self-esteem. Ah, it was fun making fun of you.

Sincerely,

Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Bellle,<p>

For punching me in the gut after I stole you and the rose. That hurt you know!

Sincerely,

Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…long summer days,<p>

For being horrifically hot!

Sincerely,

Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…osculating fans,<p>

For being one of the worse inventions on the planet.

Sincerely,

Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…black guy who invented the air conditioner,<p>

I don't know your name, but you've made Axel nearly freeze to death in his room. We had to cut off the precious cold air one summer because of that

Sincerely,

Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my lances,<p>

For allowing me to pin Marluxia, Demyx and Vexen to a wall one winter. Good times, good times…

Sincerely,

Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Castle That Never Was,<p>

For being the most depressing sounding place in the whole series.

Sincerely,

Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…black coat,<p>

For being too hot during the summer and too cold in the winter. Seriously, what was Xemnas thinking when he designed them?

Sincerely,

Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Bob,<p>

For showing up in every story the author lady wrote. Now I know who to pin onto a wall next. :)

Sincerely,

Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Tetsuya Nomura,<p>

For making all of our fans wait for the next Kingdom Hearts game.

Sincerely,

Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Yoko Shimomura,<p>

For not giving me my own theme song. I hate…I mean I _thank _you so much.

Sincerely,

Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…The Waterbender,<p>

For reviewing the author lady's story, "Bloopers of Kingdom Hearts". She never stops laughing at it. It's annoying

Sincerely,

Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…author lady,<p>

For making us all write these danged thank you notes.

Sincerely,

Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer"

* * *

><p><em>Okay, that's Xaldin for ya. Kinda mean, don't you think.<em>


	4. Thank You Notes: Vexen

_Thankies to The Waterbender for reviewing and giving me ideas for Vexen. Okay, here's the thank you notes from Vexen: the Mad Scientist. Enjoy._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Vexen

*_cue sad/dramatic music*_

"Thank you…Superior,

For funding my research on replicas. Now, I just have to remove that cooking glitch from Xion.

Sincerely,

Vexen, the Chilly Academic"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xigbar,<p>

For shooting at Marluxia when he attempted to decorate the Castle with flowers.

Sincerely,

Vexen, the Chilly Academic"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xaldin,<p>

For pinning me to the wall that winter. And you wonder why your room was freezing cold every day that winter :(

Sincerely,

Vexen, the Chilly Academic"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Lexeaus,<p>

For…what is it that you do again?

Sincerely,

Vexen, the Chilly Academic"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Zexion,<p>

For being in some of the worst yaoi pairing in history. Never mind, for being in the worse pairing in _every_ category!

Sincerely,

Vexen, the Chilly Academic"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Saïx,<p>

For being Xemnas's buttkisser.

Sincerely,

Vexen, the Chilly Academic"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Axel,<p>

For killing me in Castle Oblivion. Oh, you shall rue the day you did that. You will freeze to death in your…Oh, these are thank you notes. So thank you _so much_!"

Sincerely,

Vexen, the Chilly Academic"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Demyx,<p>

For being the laziest member in the entire Organization. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Vexen, the Chilly Academic"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Luxord,<p>

For taking my money during our 'Who-can-eat-the-most-ghost-chili-peppers' contest. I never knew one could eat 25 ghost chilies in an hour.

Sincerely,

Vexen, the Chilly Academic"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Marluxia,<p>

For being the most effeminate member in the Organization. Yeah, I said it, ya gay, flower boy!

Sincerely,

Vexen, the Chilly Academic"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Larxene,<p>

For constantly disrespecting me! I shall have my revenge on you yet!

Sincerely,

Vexen, the Chilly Academic"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Roxas,<p>

For being…I dunno, the dumbest member in this Organization. I mean, who doesn't know the basics of reconnaissance?"

Sincerely,

Vexen, the Chilly Academic"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xion,<p>

For being the only member in the Organization that can cook without burning the Castle down. Yeah, I'm talking to you Axel!

Sincerely,

Vexen, the Chilly Academic"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…small kittens I experimented on when I wanted to create a 'liger',<p>

For scratching, clawing and shredding my cloak, arms and gloves when I was giving you the medicine to turn into a liger. Seriously, I had to pay over 10,000 munny to replace my clothes.

Sincerely,

Vexen, the Chilly Academic"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…fun size candy I ate about a year ago,<p>

For giving me a cavity. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Vexen, the Chilly Academic"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my shield,<p>

For blocking attacks in the front and not behind me. I don't know how many times Riku and Sora found that out. My back still hurts from the bashing and the slashing of Keyblades.

Sincerely,

Vexen, the Chilly Academic"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xemnas's bathroom,<p>

For allowing my bladder to have its imminent release. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Vexen, the Chilly Academic"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…new toilet paper in Xemnas's bathroom that won't tear off evenly so I have to scratch and claw just to get the darn thing started,<p>

It's cool. I have the last laugh as I know where you're ending up.

Sincerely,

Vexen, the Chilly Academic"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Riku Replica,<p>

For being hyper aggressive and getting the crap kicked out of you by Larxene.

Sincerely,

Vexen, the Chilly Academic"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…smoothies,<p>

For being fat Xemnas's way of saying that he's having an ice cream shake when he knows he supposed to be losing weight.

Sincerely,

Vexen, the Chilly Academic"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Sora,<p>

For watching me die instead of doing something about it as you watched me turn to ashes. It's cool. It's cool. You'll just burn in Hell for that!

Sincerely,

Vexen, the Chilly Academic"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Riku,<p>

For fighting me just once and giving me so much to talk about.

Sincerely,

Vexen, the Chilly Academic"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ventus,<p>

For making me relatively useless in Birth by Sleep.

Sincerely,

Vexen, the Chilly Academic"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…U.S. censorship laws,<p>

For changing my death scene from being stabbed in the back to being slashed in the face with Axel's chakram and then being blown up by Axel. Yeah, that's less violent than before. Yeah, just keep thinking that Hillary Clinton.

Sincerely,

Vexen, the Chilly Academic"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Castle Oblivion,<p>

For being the place where half of the Organization died.

Sincerely,

Vexen, the Chilly Academic"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…electricity,<p>

For nearly killing me 55 times throughout my nonexistent life. Do you have a vendetta against me or something?

Sincerely,

Vexen, the Chilly Academic"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Mary Sues,<p>

For making useless characters in our Organization.

Sincerely,

Vexen, the Chilly Academic"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Prof. Hojo from Final Fantasy VII,<p>

For creating the man we can never recruit named Sephiroth. That guy has issues…

Sincerely,

Vexen, the Chilly Academic"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…author lady,<p>

For letting me write these. Hopefully, no one will come after me after this.

Sincerely,

Vexen, the Chilly Academic"

* * *

><p><em>That's Vexen for ya. 'Kay, need ideas for Lexeaus (Number Five; the Big Guy that fought Riku).<em>


	5. Thank You Notes: Lexeaus

_Thanks again to The Waterbender for ideas for Lexeaus's thank you notes. Okay, now here's the Silent Hero._

_-miano53_

_*cue dramatic music*_

Thank You Notes: Lexeaus

"Thank you…Xemnas,

For having the highest throne in the World that Never Was and being a big jerk about it.

Sincerely,

Lexeaus, the Silent Hero"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xigbar,<p>

For cheating during our exercise routine by shooting at Demyx and Roxas while they were performing jumping jacks.

Sincerely,

Lexeaus, the Silent Hero"

* * *

><p>"Thank you….Xaldin,<p>

For being the Beast's stalker. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Lexeaus, the Silent Hero"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Vexen,<p>

For eating my Cinnabon and getting a cavity.

Sincerely,

Lexeaus, the Silent Hero"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Zexion,<p>

For not annoying me every 24 hours like Vexen.

Sincerely,

Lexeaus, the Silent Hero"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Saïx,<p>

For nearly killing Axel over that piece of cheesecake. Seriously, if you wanted another one all you had to do was ask Xion to make you one.

Sincerely,

Lexeaus, the Silent Hero"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Axel,<p>

For making fun of my weight when I plopped on the couch and the couch broke in half.

Sincerely,

Lexeaus, the Silent Hero"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Demyx,<p>

For…I don't know, being lazy?

Sincerely,

Lexeaus, the Silent Hero"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Luxord,<p>

For not paying me back that 20,000 munny you borrowed to go to Las Vegas with Xaldin. Yeah, you'll get yours one day.

Sincerely,

Lexeaus, the Silent Hero"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Marluxia,<p>

For making Vexen despise you. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Lexeaus, the Silent Hero"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Larxene,<p>

For…what, being a WITCH? Yeah, I said it too!

Sincerely,

Lexeaus, the Silent Hero"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Roxas,<p>

For allowing me to punch you in the gut for your Limit Mission. That was fun :D

Sincerely,

Lexeaus, the Silent Hero"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xion,<p>

For…I didn't know you that well. Sorry.

Sincerely,

Lexeaus, the Silent Hero"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my Skysplitter,<p>

For making the anorexic looking Axel look like a weakling when he picked you up.

Sincerely,

Lexeaus, the Silent Hero"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…McDonalds,<p>

For making me the fattest looking member in the Organization. I can't help it. Your Big Macs are delicious :D

Sincerely,

Lexeaus, the Silent Hero"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…black coat,<p>

For making me look like a cult member of a creepy organization like the Masons or the Jehovah Witnesses (no offense).

Sincerely,

Lexeaus, the Silent Hero"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my speech impediment when I was a child,<p>

For making me not know how to form long sentences and conversations.

Sincerely,

Lexeaus, the Silent Hero"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Thanksgiving night,<p>

For…Reader, just look at yourself next Thanksgiving night. You'll most likely be sitting on the couch, half-passed out and watching TV. You can barely keep your eyes open. This…This is for you. Happy Thanksgiving the next time the holiday rolls around.

Sincerely,

Lexeaus, the Silent Hero"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…U.S. censorship laws,<p>

For changing my death scene from me using my darkness to draw Riku into it, thus committing suicide, to that of Riku being possessed by Xehanort's Heartless and killing me with a swift blow through the gut. Yeah, that was less violent…Keep thinking that U.S. government.

Sincerely,

Lexeaus, the Silent Hero"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…author lady,<p>

For making the Organization write these notes.

Sincerely,

Lexeaus, the Silent Hero"

* * *

><p><em>Okay, Zexion is next. Ideas for him are appreciated <em>


	6. Thank You NotesL Zexion

_Thanks again to The Waterbender for ideas for the thank you notes. Now, here's Zexion's thank you notes._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Zexion

_*cue sad music. Zexion turns to dude playing the piano and say, "That was beautiful man." Man nods.*_

"Thank you…Xemnas,

For being a wanna-be Dark Vader.

Sincerely,

Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xigbar,<p>

For shooting through my lexicon one time. I was reading a book on how to get our hearts back, y'know.

Sincerely,

Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xaldin,<p>

For wearing dreads in your hair. What are you Jamaican?

Sincerely,

Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Vexen,<p>

For using my lexicon as toilet paper the last time you had to go.

Sincerely,

Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Lexeaus,<p>

For doing all my work for me.

Sincerely,

Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Saïx,<p>

For using me as a human torpedo the last time you wanted to kill Axel. You threw me into the door of his room and into the far wall were I was stuck for three hours, waiting for someone to pry me out of the wall. Seriously, just use a gun if you want to kill Axel.

Sincerely,

Zexion, the Cloak Schemer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Axel,<p>

For sicking the Riku Replica on me when I did nothing to you. Did Saïx tell you to do that? If yes, I wouldn't be surprised.

Sincerely,

Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Demyx,<p>

For using my shampoo when I had to wash my hair. I had to use Xigbar's and that was the worse shampoo ever.

Sincerely,

Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Luxord,<p>

For taking my money when we played poker in Reno, Nevada. I couldn't pay for my daily shampoo because of you…

Sincerely,

Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Marluxia,<p>

For dyeing your hair pink. And people thought I was weird.

Sincerely,

Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Larxene,<p>

For taking my books on the subject of sadism. Wow, really? You really needed a book to help you on that?

Sincerely,

Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Roxas,<p>

For being the real emo kid in the Castle. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xion,<p>

For giving me those waffles. They were good, but you were giving too many out!

Sincerely,

Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Even (Vexen),<p>

For being the worse Dad figure ever. How the heck did you lose me in the town square, I'll never know.

Sincerely,

Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my hairstyle,<p>

For making me look like an emo. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my Ipod,<p>

For making everyone laugh when they looked at you and saw the songs from Greenday.

Sincerely,

Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ansem the Wise,<p>

For not listening to me when I warned you about Xehanort. I told you that he wanted to take over Radiant Garden, but did you listen to me? NO!

Sincerely,

Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Lexicon,<p>

For being the weakest weapon in the entire Organization. You're good for writing in and hitting people in the back of the head with, but not good against a sword or a chakram or even arrowguns.

Sincerely,

Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…reader,<p>

For listening me whine about my life.

Sincerely,

Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Tetsuya Nomura,<p>

For allowing the Riku Replica to choke me to death. And I thought it was a kid's game…

Sincerely,

Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…author lady,<p>

For letting me write these thank you notes. Hopefully, Saïx won't see these and kill us all…

Sincerely,

Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer"

* * *

><p><em>Okay, next is Sa<em>_ï__x. Ideas are appreciated, but no perverted ones. :(_


	7. Thank You Notes: Saix

_Thankies to the new reviewers: __**Anna Shiki **__and __**Taiji92**__. Okay, now here's everyone's favorite psychopath, Sa__ï__x. I just hope he doesn't kill anyone while writing these…_

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Saïx

_*cues dramatic/sad music. Sa__ï__x looks over at the pianist and says, "Wow. That was depressing." The man nods in agreement, hoping not to get killed*_

"Thank you…Superior,

For creating that useless piece of…Xion. It, or she, was a failure and you know it.

Sincerely,

Saïx, the Luna Diviner"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xigbar,<p>

For sounding like a surfer dude every time you spoke. Seriously, I didn't know if you were about to go to Hawaii or go out shooting.

Sincerely,

Saïx, the Luna Diviner"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xaldin,<p>

For being a creepy stalker of the Beast. What's wrong with you man?

Sincerely,

Saïx, the Luna Diviner"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Vexen,<p>

For…not being a useful member. Everyone rejoiced when you died :)

Sincerely,

Saïx, the Luna Diviner"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Lexeaus,<p>

For…not speaking much to anyone. What are you, a mute?

Sincerely,

Saïx, the Luna Diviner"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Zexion,<p>

For 'letting' me use you as a torpedo when I wanted to kill Axel. Oh, and thanks for the new idea. I'll be using a gun next time I want to kill someone.

Sincerely,

Saïx, the Luna Diviner"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Axel,<p>

For taking my cheesecake and eating it with Xigbar. Oh yes, I know about that Xigbar. Now I know who I'll kill next :)

Sincerely,

Saïx, the Luna Diviner"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Demyx,<p>

For making Roxas do all your missions for you. Yes, I know about that too. Now, I know who else to aim for with my new gun :)

Sincerely,

Saïx, the Luna Diviner"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Luxord,<p>

For not annoying me like the others.

Sincerely,

Saïx, the Luna Diviner"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Marluxia,<p>

For dying in Castle Oblivion. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Saïx, the Luna Diviner"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Larxene,<p>

For being dead. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Saïx, the Luna Diviner"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Roxas,<p>

For leaving the Castle and beating the living heck out of me when I tried to stop you. Yeah, you're next on 'who-I'm-gonna-shoot-with-my-new-gun' list.

Sincerely,

Saïx, the Luna Diviner"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xion,<p>

For 'allowing' me to make fun of you when you existed. It was fun while it lasted :D

Sincerely,

Saïx, the Luna Diviner"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Sora, Donald and Goofy,<p>

For killing me during my moments with Kingdom Hearts. And you all called me 'heartless'….

Sincerely,

Saïx, the Luna Diviner"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Riku,<p>

For firing a Dark Firaga at me when I was about to recapture Naminé and Kairi. So, you really didn't want Nobodies to get hearts? And people call _me _'heartless'!

Sincerely,

Saïx, the Luna Diviner"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Kairi,<p>

For being somewhat of idiot. The openings between the bars to your cell were wider than you, so why didn't you try to escape?

Sincerely,

Saïx, the Luna Diviner"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…yaoi fangirls,<p>

For being the sickest beings on earth. I mean, Xemnas and me? C'mon! WE. DO. NOT. HAVE. HEARTS! WHY DON'T YOU GUYS GET IT! NOBODIES CANNOT 'LOVE' OR FEEL ANYTHING YOU IDIOTS. EVEN IF I HAD A HEART, I WOULD'VE AIMED FOR AQUA OR KAIRI! But hey, it's cool. I know now who to put on my 'who-I'm-gonna-shoot-with-my-new-gun' list. :)

Sincerely,

Saïx, the Luna Diviner"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my scar,<p>

For making Demyx think I was a 'X-man'.

Sincerely,

Saïx, the Luna Diviner"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…genetics,<p>

Why you gave me my mother's ears, I'll never know.

Sincerely,

Saïx, the Luna Diviner"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…coffee,<p>

For being a wonderful throw thing at Demyx when he plays his sitar.

Sincerely,

Saïx, the Luna Diviner"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…fat man who didn't say 'thank you' after I held the door open for you at the mall,<p>

For making me wish that I held the door open long enough for you so that you start walking and slammed it into your fat, jowly face!

Sincerely,

Saïx, the Luna Diviner"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Google search engine,<p>

For scaring the crap out of everyone when they saw my last search: 13 ways to kill annoying co-workers.

Sincerely,

Saïx, the Luna Diviner"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…The Waterbender, Anna Shiki and Taiji92,<p>

For reviewing the Organizations thank you notes. The author lady laughs at your remarks which I don't get why she does. Oh, I forgot, I can't. I'm a Nobody

Sincerely,

Saïx, the Luna Diviner"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…author lady,<p>

For letting me see the other Organization members thank you notes. Now I know who else I'm gonna put on my list :)

Sincerely,

Saïx, the Luna Diviner"

* * *

><p><em>Oops. Well, hopefully Sa<em>_ï__x won't kill any members today. *hear screams of terror* Crap, oh well. I can't stop him. Okay, next up is Axel's. Just give me some ideas before Sa__ï__x gets to him and kills him with his new gun. *hears gunshots from a shotgun and ducks under desk*_


	8. Thank You Notes: Axel

_Thankies to new reviewers __**GracefulCerialAssassinXI, shadowgirlxion, Sephirotha, **__and __**Heartless-Lover12**__. *Hear more gunshots. Axel immediately runs into the room, with his thank you notes, and locks the door* Okay, um, here's an exhausted Axel with his thank you notes. Hopefully Sa__ï__x won't break down the door and kills him…_

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Axel

_*cues sad/dramatic music. Axel turns to the musician and says, "Wow. That was sad, man. You depressed or something?" The man nods his head, still fearful of Sa__ï__x entering the room and killing everyone.*_

"Thank you…Xemnas,

For making everyone laugh at your name. If you change up some of the letters, it'll read 'M-A-N-S-E-X'.

Sincerely,

Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xigbar,<p>

For not telling Saïx about his blueberry cheesecake I stole from the fridge yesterday. :D

Sincerely,

Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xaldin,<p>

For looking like a wanna-be Rafastari man. Seriously, you're not black or Jamaican, so quit with the dreads.

Sincerely,

Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Vexen,<p>

For turning me into an ice sculpture when I asked about the kittens you used for making 'ligers'. What made it worse was that you left me in the basement lab and Roxas made an ice sculpture outta me.

Sincerely,

Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Lexeaus,<p>

For…laughing at me when I attempted to pick up the Skysplitter.

Sincerely,

Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Zexion,<p>

For telling Saïx to use a gun next time he wants to kill me. Yeah, thank you _so much_!

Sincerely,

Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Saïx,<p>

For the 32 times you tried to kill me over the years. I know some of the other times you were annoyed was my fault, but man! You need to go to a mental institution. I mean, who gets mad over the first sheet of toilet paper not coming off and tries to kill me over it?

Sincerely,

Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Demyx,<p>

For nearly drowning me in my own room during my rendition of 'Cops'. Seriously, I thought we were friends, man!

Sincerely,

Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Luxord,<p>

For betting 2,000 munny that I couldn't kill Vexen. BEST. BET. EVER!

Sincerely,

Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Marluxia,<p>

For trying to kill me when I burned down your garden to Venus. Seriously, no one wanted it and Xemnas ordered me to!

Sincerely,

Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Larxene,<p>

For hitting on me every chance you got when you were alive. For one with no heart, you sure were persistent. I thought Marluxia was your boyfriend.

Sincerely,

Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Roxas,<p>

For not trying to kill me after I accidently pushed you off of the Twilight Station Tower. Sorry, man.

Sincerely,

Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xion,<p>

For nearly killing Roxas and me when we kept eating your waffles. Next time, just ask if a person or Nobody wants more.

Sincerely,

Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Sora,<p>

For NOT dousing the flames that were on me when I wiped out those other Nobodies. Seriously, I WAS ON FIRE AND YOU DID NOTHING ABOUT IT! Roxas, are you still mad when I accidentally pushed you off the tower or something to the point where you would make Sora do nothing?

Sincerely,

Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Marluxia's tiny gourds that he placed around the Castle near Thanksgiving,<p>

For being the Castle's fall decorative staple. Even though you look like a wart-covered, pumpkin….

Sincerely,

Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Riku,<p>

For not killing me for taking Kairi. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Kairi,<p>

For not fighting when you could've when I kidnapped you.

Sincerely,

Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my fire magic and Chakrams (Eternal Flames),<p>

For making me realize that if I was stranded in the woods, trying to start a fire, and you weren't there, I would freeze to death in 20 minutes.

Sincerely,

Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…yaoi fangirls (especially the Akuroku ones),<p>

For being dumb enough to think that I have feelings for my best friend, Roxas. Seriously, that zombie already had Xion!

Sincerely,

Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…'fun-sized' candy,<p>

For being smaller than regular sized candy. Nice try. Everyone should call you from now on 'Disappointment-sized' candy. 'Cause that's what you are.

Sincerely,

Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xion's tuna casserole,<p>

For being the 'sweatpants' of food.

Sincerely,

Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xion's fish tacos,<p>

For not even trying to sound good.

Sincerely,

Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames"

* * *

><p>"Thank you… reviewers GracefulCerialAssassinXI, shadowgirlxion, Sephirotha, Anna Shiki and Heartless-Lover12,<p>

For reviewing the author's story and letting Saïx know how ya feel about him and the other members. Now, he knows who else to hunt down…I hate…I mean, I _love _you guys for talking about Scarface and pissing him off.

Sincerely,

Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Testuya Nomura,<p>

For making my death scene a suicide. Seriously man, did ya hate me or something or do I remind you too much of Reno from Final Fantasy VII?

Sincerely,

Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…The Waterbender's new guild,<p>

For giving the author new ideas and helping with this story.

Sincerely,

Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…author lady,<p>

For not letting Saïx find me, hiding under your desk, and giving me some of your breakfast. Those eggs and onions were good :D

Sincerely,

Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames"

* * *

><p><em>Okay, that's Axel's thank you notes. *hears more gunshots and loud screaming of Demyx, Roxas and Xion* Er, um okay. Hopefully Demyx will come with Xion and Roxas before Sa<em>_ï__x kills them. *Hears more gunshots and runs out of the room*_


	9. Thank You Notes: Demyx

_Thanks to new reviewer __**KHGiggle**__ for reviewing. *Demyx, Roxas and Xion enters the room, panting. Each has their thank you notes and turned to Axel in fear.* Um, okay. Hopefully no one in here will get shot. Now here's everyone's favorite waterboy/sitarist, Demyx._

Thank You Notes: Demyx

_*cues dramatic/sad music*_

"Thank you…Xemnas,

For always giving me fighting missions. You know I'm no good at fighting.

Sincerely,

Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xigbar,<p>

For NOT giving me any of Saïx's cheesecake. Seriously, I was hungry… T^T

Sincerely,

Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xaldin,<p>

For pinning me up to the wall for playing my sitar when you wanted to sleep. Seriously, you don't like music?

Sincerely,

Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Vexen,<p>

For stealing the kittens I found on one of my recon missions. Why did you turn them into ligers? Why? They were already cute as they were! T^T

Sincerely,

Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Lexeaus,<p>

For nearly destroying my room when you took your nap. Parts of the ceiling began to crack due to your loud snoring and one of them hit me!

Sincerely,

Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Zexion,<p>

For blaming me for taking away your shampoo. I didn't use that much! That was Axel!

Sincerely,

Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Saïx,<p>

For always NOT giving me good missions, ya dumb scarface! Yeah, I said it!

Sincerely,

Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Axel,<p>

For lighting my butt on fire the once you found out that I nearly drowned you in your room. We are still friends; it's just that Xemnas told me to do it! Don't kill me!

Sincerely,

Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Luxord,<p>

For taking my old sitar and selling it to pay off your gambling debts. I loved that sitar, y'know T^T

Sincerely,

Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Marluxia,<p>

For using up all the water in the castle for those weird gardens of yours. Everyone had to pay over 50,000 munny in water bills because of you…

Sincerely,

Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Larxene,<p>

For trying to cut everyone with your knives everyday of the week. We're not in prison, y'know.

Sincerely,

Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Roxas,<p>

For doing most of my missions for me while I sat back and played my sitar :D

Sincerely,

Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xion,<p>

For making me that chili-cheese omelet the other day. It was good, until Xigbar came in and swiped it all…

Sincerely,

Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Phil from the Olympus Coliseum,<p>

For being dumb enough to let me use the Olympus Stone.

Sincerely,

Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…guy at the mall who began filling his giant, two liter water bottle at the water fountain while Xion, me, Roxas, Axel and 27 other people had to wait to get a drink,<p>

Don't you know that this fountain's for sipping, not for preparing a three day hike up Mt. Jerkface! WALK IT OFF, BUDDY! WALK IT OFF!

Sincerely,

Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…procrastination,<p>

For…I'll finish this one later…

Sincerely,

Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…clowns,<p>

For giving me horrible, nightmare visions! You all do want to take over the world and DESTROY US ALL!

Sincerely,

Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…snow angels in winter,<p>

For being horizontal jumping jacks.

Sincerely,

Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…public swimming pools,<p>

For being a hive of germs and disease. Reason why I don't go to public pools. I have my own :D

Sincerely,

Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Atlantica,<p>

For being a lame place to go to in Kingdom Hearts II. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Donald Trump,<p>

For attempting to buy the Castle That Never Was. When Saïx saw you with a few of your apprentices from your 'hit' show, he chased you off with his claymore. Whew, at least I wasn't at the end of that psychopath's rampage time time :D

Sincerely,

Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…author lady,<p>

For letting me write these thank you notes. Hopefully Saïx and the others won't kill us…

Sincerely,

Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne"

* * *

><p><em>Okay, that's Demyx for ya. *Axel looks at Demyx and says, 'Xemnas told you to flood my room?' Demyx nods his head* Okay, hopefully Axel won't kill Demyx. *Hears more gunshots and Axel leaves via dark corridor* Um, okay ideas for Luxord are now accepted! *ducks under desk as more gunshots are heard*<em>


	10. Thank You Notes: Luxord

_Okay, thanks for everyone that reviewed and gave me ideas. Okay, four more chappies to go until I end the this fic. *"Aw!" Roxas and Xion yells.* It's not that bad, but ideas are still appreciated. *Luxord runs into the room, locks it and notices Demyx, Xion and Roxas* Okay, here's Luxord and his thank you notes._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Luxord

_*cues dramatic music*_

"Thank you…Xemnas,

For losing to me at poker and letting me take 100,000 of your munny. Ah, good times…good times,

Sincerely,

Luxord, the Gambler of Fate"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xigbar,<p>

For shooting down Xaldin at his attempt of using Kain Highwind's ultimate attack: the Dragoon Jump. It was fun to see him fall like a fly that got zapped by a light :D

Sincerely,

Luxord, the Gambler of Fate"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xaldin,<p>

For pinning Vexen, Marluxia and Demyx to a wall one winter and letting the rest of us throw tomatoes at them. Ah, that was fun while it lasted.

Sincerely,

Luxord, the Gambler of Fate"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Vexen,<p>

For being stupid enough to eat 32 ghost chilies during that bet we had a few months ago. And how I ate them without have my mouth burn like the seventh circle of Hell…you will never know. Mua-ha-ha-ha!

Sincerely,

Luxord, the Gambler of Fate"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Lexeaus,<p>

For betting with me that Axel couldn't pick up your Skysplitter. I lost 5,000 munny that day….

Sincerely,

Luxord, the Gambler of Fate"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Zexion,<p>

For 'letting' me borrow that 10,000 munny when I went to Reno, Nevada. Oh, but…I, uh, lost about ¾ of that munny. I thought I was going to win that time when I was playing Roulette…

Sincerely,

Luxord, the Gambler of Fate"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Saïx,<p>

For NOT trying to kill me in my entire lifetime.

Sincerely,

Luxord, the Gambler of Fate"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Axel,<p>

For attempting a fist bump greeting with Roxas and myself. That turned really awkward once you realized that neither of us were trying to fist bump, but trying to give you a handshake. It turned from attempted fist bump to a weird, mangling of hands for about a few minutes. We then realized that we all should just shake hands. From now on, let's just stick with shaking hands. Because, that did not go well…

Sincerely,

Luxord, the Gambler of Fate"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Demyx,<p>

For 'letting' me sell your old sitar to a pawn shop so I can pay off the IRS. Sadly, the shop only gave me 2,000 munny for it…

Sincerely,

Luxord, the Gambler of Fate"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Marluxia,<p>

For creating a garden to Zeus, the king of the Roman gods. What are you…Italian?

Sincerely,

Luxord, the Gambler of Fate"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Larxene,<p>

For trying to stab me when I didn't give you munny to go shopping. If you want munny, go ask Xemnas for it.

Sincerely,

Luxord, the Gambler of Fate"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Roxas,<p>

For always being paired with me whenever we had missions in Wonderland. I never tired of it as I laughed at you when you were tripped by the white rabbit and fell on your face and at the many other times the Cheshire Cat threw tomatoes, pieces of cake and the random acorn or two. What did you do to anger him?

Sincerely,

Luxord, the Gambler of Fate"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xion,<p>

For letting the IRS, the Corleone Crime Family and the FBI find me. Those 30 seconds of running away in 'sheer terror' from my debtors did a great job of reminding me of what a weak man I am….

Sincerely,

Luxord, the Gambler of Fate"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my cards,<p>

For being the weakest weapon EVER! Seriously, who fights with pieces of PAPER?

Sincerely,

Luxord, the Gambler of Fate"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my gambling addiction,<p>

For making me spend all of the Organization's munny.

Sincerely,

Luxord, the Gambler of Fate"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…streets of Las Vegas,<p>

For being my home every Saturday night.

Sincerely,

Luxord, the Gambler of Fate"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my British accent,<p>

For making me the butt of every joke in the Castle.

Sincerely,

Luxord, the Gambler of Fate"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…pocket dictionaries I gave to everyone on Christmas,<p>

For letting people understand me with my advance vocabulary.

Sincerely,

Luxord, the Gambler of Fate"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my earrings,<p>

For making me look cool

Sincerely,

Luxord, the Gambler of Fate"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Jack Daniels whiskey,<p>

For coming in handy when I wanted to convince Xemnas that beards were allowed in the Castle.

Sincerely,

Luxord, the Gambler of Fate"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Saïx's new shotgun,<p>

For nearly shooting me in the buttocks when I came out of the kitchen with a piece of MY cheesecake.

Sincerely,

Luxord, the Gambler of Fate"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Gambit from X-men,<p>

For inspiring Tetsuya Nomura to create me.

Sincerely,

Luxord, the Gambler of Fate"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…author woman who writes these for us,<p>

For letting me hide in your office as Saïx rampages around the Castle with his new gun.

Sincerely,

Luxord, the Gambler of Fate"

* * *

><p><em>That's Luxord's thank you notes. *hears the sound of arrowguns and a shotgun firing* Uh-oh. I think Xigbar's a bit pissed at Sa<em>_ï__x. I guess it's war now. *Demyx and Luxord leaves via dark corridor* Okay, give me ideas for Marluxia before the war destroys the Castle…_


	11. Thank You Notes: Marluxia

_Okay, thankies to new reviewer __**NexarkXIII **__for their review and ideas. *Marluxia enters via dark corridor with Larxene. "Aw man! You're here?" Xion yells at them.* Okay, Marluxia and Larxene survived. Okay, here's everyone's favorite flower boy, Marluxia._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Marluxia:

_*cues sad music. Marluxia turns to the pianist and says, "Are you depressed again, Bob?" Bob nods and continues playing.*_

"Thank you…Xemnas,

For your failure of a plan in getting our hearts back. A heart-shaped moon…really now?

Sincerely,

Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xigbar,<p>

For the dancing flower you gave me about a week ago. Sadly, you didn't tell me that it was a bloodthirsty nymph from Evil Forest.

Sincerely,

Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xaldin,<p>

For making a tornado rip through one of my gardens…Now you know why you get food poisoning every time you eat Xion's food

Sincerely,

Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Vexen,<p>

For dying when Axel set you ablaze. Those were some good fireworks :D

Sincerely,

Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Lexeaus,<p>

For not telling anyone that you were in Castle Oblivion's basement the whole time…Weird…

Sincerely,

Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Zexion,<p>

For putting pink dye in my brown hair dye bottles...YES I KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO MADE MY HAIR PINK! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A LIGHT RED!

Sincerely,

Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin"

* * *

><p>"Thank you...Saïx,<p>

For pretty much calling me 'useless' by sending me to Castle Oblivion.

Sincerely,

Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Axel,<p>

For burning down my garden dedicated to Venus…So, watch your back from now on. You'll never know when Jerry, my man eating plant, will come after you…Mua-ha-ha-ha!

Sincerely,

Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Demyx,<p>

For scolding me about the World and the water supply of it after I used all the water in the Castle. And I'm supposed to feel sorry…why?

Sincerely,

Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Luxord,<p>

For commenting about my gardens to the Roman gods. And yes, I'm Italian!

Sincerely,

Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Larxene,<p>

For attempting to stab me in my chest when I was honest about a pair of pants that didn't fit you. Seriously, you had a muffin top. What do you want me to do…lie?

Sincerely,

Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Roxas,<p>

For being a zombie during the mission you had with me. I thought you were going to eat my brain by the way you acted. All you could say was 'Uh…Uh…Uh…'

Sincerely,

Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xion,<p>

For making Saïx's new cheesecake that he doesn't know about. Seriously, when is he going to stop shooting at people? He's got to run out of bullets sooner or later.

Sincerely,

Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my scythe,<p>

For making me look like the Grim Reaper.

Sincerely,

Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…that bottle of Herbal Essences I borrowed from Larxene,<p>

For making me smell gay as well as looking gay holding you.

Sincerely,

Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Organization XIII,<p>

For giving me excuses to release Jerry, my man eating plant, out of the basement :D

Sincerely,

Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…George Washington Carver,<p>

For inventing peanut butter. Oh, did I mention that I'm deathly allergic to it?

Sincerely,

Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…that hotel bed that I stayed in when I surveyed Traverse Town,<p>

For being much more comfortable than my regular bed. But, 24 hours ago, someone probably did something really disgusting on you…

Sincerely,

Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…author lady,<p>

For being…I dunno, sort of like a rose.

Sincerely,

Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin"

* * *

><p><em>Okay, that's Marluxia's. *hears no more gunshots. Sa<em>_ï__x breaks down the door and everyone begins screaming. "OMG!" Xion and Roxas screamed.* Er, um, okay, um...Review and give me ideas for Larxene before Sa__ï__x kills us all._


	12. Thank You Notes: Larxene

_Well, thanks to new review __**pmspikachu**__ for their review. Okay since Sa__ï__x is glaring at everyone so I guess Larxene saying her thank you notes should happen right now…_

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Larxene

_*cues sad/dramatic music from pianist Bob*_

"Thank you…Xemnas,

For not giving me munny to go shopping. And you wonder why your TV short-circuited…

Sincerely,

Larxene, the Savage Nymph"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xigbar,<p>

For being a moving target for my Foudras.

Sincerely,

Larxene, the Savage Nymph"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xaldin,<p>

For pinning all the annoying members to a wall with you lances and letting the rest of us throw tomatoes at them.

Sincerely,

Larxene, the Savage Nymph"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Vexen,<p>

For killing the kittens Demyx found in Port Royal with your 'liger' potion.

Sincerely,

Larxene, the Savage Nymph"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Lexeaus,<p>

For…I dunno…

Sincerely,

Larxene, the Savage Nymph"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Zexion,<p>

For being amongst the many of us that have weird hairdos.

Sincerely,

Larxene, the Savage Nymph"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Saïx,<p>

For having a X-shaped scar on your face. It makes perfect knife tossing practices :D

Sincerely,

Larxene, the Savage Nymph"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Axel,<p>

For freeing Naminé and being a jerk about it. I hate…I mean, thank you _so much_!

Sincerely,

Larxene, the Savage Nymph"

* * *

><p>"Thank you….Demyx,<p>

For spraying me with water and making me electrocute myself. Seriously, why do you think I never go to Atlantica?

Sincerely,

Larxene, the Savage Nymph"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Luxord,<p>

For not giving me munny to go shopping in Twilight Town. You're a sad, cheap bas…Oh, these are thank you notes…

Sincerely,

Larxene, the Savage Nymph"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Marluxia,<p>

For calling me fat. THE MUFFIN TOP DOES NOT EXIST! LIES! YOU'RE LYING!

Sincerely,

Larxene, the Savage Nymph"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Roxas,<p>

For not talking when we had a mission together. Yeah, you were a zombie alright….

Sincerely,

Larxene, the Savage Nymph"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xion,<p>

For being the second female in the Organization. Seriously, being in a group with just boys can be annoying…

Sincerely,

Larxene, the Savage Nymph"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Naminé,<p>

For letting me make fun of you in Castle Oblivion. Ah, that was fun…until Axel ruined it!

Sincerely,

Larxene, the Savage Nymph"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my hair,<p>

For making me look like an ant with your antennas.

Sincerely,

Larxene, the Savage Nymph"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…mashed potatoes,<p>

For being a beautiful crater lake that can make a gravy river pass Turkey Town and all the way to Stuffing Village. Oh no, we need a dam to keep you away from Cranberry Valley, Ham Township and Sweet Potato City. Whew! Disaster Averted!

Sincerely,

Larxene, the Savage Nymph"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…muffins I eat in the morning,<p>

For being a bald cupcake.

Sincerely,

Larxene, the Savage Nymph"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…pancakes the Organization eat in every Saturday morning,<p>

For making everyone in the Castle take a nap afterwards.

Sincerely,

Larxene, the Savage Nymph"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Tetsuya Nomura,<p>

For giving me a quick temper and effectively making everyone think I'm a witch! I'm not, I tell ya *sobs in emo corner*

Sincerely,

Larxene, the Savage Nymph"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…author lady,<p>

For making us write these thank you notes. Now, everyone wants to kill each other because of you…I hate you…I mean, I _thank _you…

Sincerely,

Larxene, the Savage Nymph"

* * *

><p><em>Okay, there's Larxene's thank you notes. *Marluxia and Larxene runs into a dark corridor with Sa<em>_ï__x chasing them with his new shotgun* O-okay, um, Roxas is next so send ideas to me. I just hope Sa__ï__x doesn't come back and shoot us all…_


	13. Thank You Notes: Roxas

_Thankies to new reviewer __**The Ninja and The Writer**__ for their review. Okay, this is the second to last chapter for this story. *"AW!" Roxas and Xion screams and cries.* Don't worry. It's not that bad. *Axel reenters the room via dark corridor and notices the crying Xion and Roxas* Okay, here's everyone favorite keyblade wielder, Roxas!_

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Roxas

_*cues dramatic/sad music. Roxas turns to Bob and says, "Okay, you're making me depressed! Stop that!" "Okay!" Bob says and puts in a CD with 'Roxas's Theme' on the cover*_

"Thank you…Xemnas,

For finding me and introducing me to these deranged psychopaths.

Sincerely,

Roxas, the Key of Destiny"

* * *

><p><em>*Axel and Xion whimpers. "I'm not talking about you guys," Roxas says and continues*<em>

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xigbar,<p>

For making annoying nicknames for us. I'm not a tiger or any other feline!

Sincerely,

Roxas, the Key of Destiny"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xaldin,<p>

For looking scary. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Roxas, the Key of Destiny"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Vexen,<p>

For bashing me in the head when I didn't know the basics of recon. And you wonder why half of your computers in your lab were broken…

Sincerely,

Roxas, the Key of Destiny"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Lexeaus,<p>

For punching me and laughing like a madman. You sounded just as creepy as Vexen.

Sincerely,

Roxas, the Key of Destiny"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Zexion,<p>

For teaching me how to execute the emo look. I say it looks better on me than you :D

Sincerely,

Roxas, the Key of Destiny"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Saïx,<p>

For shooting me in the butt with your new shotgun…T_T

Sincerely,

Roxas, the Key of Destiny"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Axel,<p>

For being one of my best friends in this Castle of Weirdness. And also for being one of the only ones who would hang out with me. (I just wish the yaoi fans would see that we're just friends...) Oh, but I don't thank you for pushing me off Twilight Town Tower…

Sincerely,

Roxas, the Key of Destiny"

* * *

><p>*<em>Axel yells, "Take that, ya weirdos! But, I thought you forgave me, Roxas." <em>

_"__Axel, its Roxas's turn for his thank you notes. You've already had your turn," Xion says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Demyx,<p>

For ditching me at Olympus Coliseum. And you wonder why Saïx knows

Sincerely,

Roxas, the Key of Destiny"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Luxord,<p>

For agreeing with me after that awkward attempted fist bump greeting turned awkward handshake that turned into a mangling of three hands that Axel, me and you should just stick with shaking hands. Yeah, let's just shake hands or say hi from now on.

Sincerely,

Roxas, the Key of Destiny"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Marluxia,<p>

For being weird with that pink hair of yours.

Sincerely,

Roxas, the Key of Destiny"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Larxene,<p>

For not killing me. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Roxas, the Key of Destiny"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xion,<p>

For eating ice cream with me, as well as pranking Vexen so successfully. And for making me emo when you died! Why exactly DID you kill yourself and me in the process for someone like Sora?

Sincerely,

Roxas, the Key of Destiny"

* * *

><p><em>*Xion turns to Roxas and says, "We had to wake up Sora, remember?" "Uh, did we?" Roxas asks.*<em>

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Sora,<p>

For kicking my butt, killing me and (in a way) my two best friends. And for being the one person I wanted to kill more than Naminé and Riku.

Sincerely,

Roxas, the Key of Destiny"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Riku,<p>

For convincing my best friend to kill herself. And you wonder why I attacked you…

Sincerely,

Roxas, the Key of Destiny"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Naminé,<p>

FOR RUINING MY LIFE! Seriously, why are we together again?

Sincerely,

Roxas, the Key of Destiny"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…DiZ (or Ansem the Wise),<p>

For erasing my memories, making me live a lie and for making me fight my best friend.

Sincerely,

Roxas, the Key of Destiny"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Virtual Seifer,<p>

For always kicking my butt in Struggle.

Sincerely,

Roxas, the Key of Destiny"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…sea-salt ice cream,<p>

For being the yummiest treat a Nobody could eat :D

Sincerely,

Roxas, the Key of Destiny"

* * *

><p>"Thank you….Cloud,<p>

For letting me steal your character. Actually, it's kinda boring…

Sincerely,

Roxas, the Key of Destiny"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Sephiroth,<p>

For mistaking me for Cloud and stabbing me. Oh, and for nearly killing Sora. Next time, could ya finish the job?

Sincerely,

Roxas, the Key of Destiny"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ventus,<p>

For not looking as epic as I do. It's all in the coat :D

Sincerely,

Roxas, the Key of Destiny"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…fans who calls me 'Roxy'…<p>

For making me sound like I'm a girl. Seriously, do I look like a girl to you?

Sincerely,

Roxas, the Key of Destiny"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Bob,<p>

For changing the music and making me depressed. NO ONE TOLD YOU TO PUT IN THE CD, YA DUMMY!

Sincerely,

Roxas, the Key of Destiny"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…fans of this fic,<p>

For reading our thank you notes and making Saïx hate us more….

Sincerely,

Roxas, the Key of Destiny"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my self-doubt,<p>

For…no, it's stupid. Forget it…

Sincerely,

Roxas, the Key of Destiny"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…depression,<p>

For…I'm too sad to write…I hate my theme song…T_T

Sincerely,

Roxas, the Key of Destiny"

* * *

><p><em>*Roxas looks at the final thank you note. "Oh crap. This my last one…: he says. <em>

"_No, no, NO!" Axel and Xion yells._

"_I can't go on. There's no way I'm doing this. I'm not gonna give up on you, the readers! NO WAY! I'm gonna do it for you, and you and you! And even you, you, you and you!" Roxas says, pointing at the readers and his best friends.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…author lady,<p>

For allowing us to stay here as Saïx keeps shooting everyone…Seriously, I thought he would run out of bullets by now!

Sincerely,

Roxas, the Key of Destiny"

* * *

><p><em>Okay, that's Roxas's thank you notes. Lastly is Xion. *"No, no, NO!" Axel and Roxas yells.* Shh, not today. Not ever. *Xion cries* So, everyone…give me some ideas before Xion starts bawling with tears T_T<em>


	14. Thank You Notes: Xion

_Thanks to new reviewer __**003keyblader.**__ Okay, this is the last chaper. *"NO!" Roxas, Axel and Xion screams* Shh! Not today. Not now. Not ever! But, all good things must come to an end. Okay, here's everyone's favorite replica, Xion._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Xion

_*cues original dramatic/sad music. Xion turns to Bob and says, "Wow. Are you sad that the thank you notes are ending?" Bob nods his head and keeps playing.*_

"Thank you…Xemnas,

For allowing me to replace our 'Lunch Lady Gaga' who served our food in a meat dress….

Sincerely,

Xion, Number XIV"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xigbar,<p>

For somehow mistaking me for a kid that looks like Roxas, but not mistaking Roxas for him. How?

Sincerely,

Xion, Number XIV"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xaldin,<p>

For scaring me when you threw a lance at my head after I offered you waffles.

Sincerely,

Xion, Number XIV"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Vexen,<p>

For being the worse dad ever.

Sincerely,

Xion, Number XIV"

* * *

><p><em>*"Hey, I thought that was Zexion's line!" Axel yells.<em>

"_Shuddap!" Xion yells back*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Lexeaus,<p>

For being quiet all the time. You scare me…

Sincerely,

Xion, Number XIV"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Zexion,<p>

For sharing my views on Vexen's terrible parenting.

Sincerely,

Xion, Number XIV"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Saïx,<p>

For making my time in the Organization miserable. And you wonder why I kept disappearing…

Sincerely,

Xion, Number XIV"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Axel,<p>

For being my friend but taking me back to the Castle against my will. And you wonder why I bashed you in the head….

Sincerely,

Xion, Number XIV"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Demyx,<p>

For enjoying my food and screaming 'DESTROY US ALL' every time something clown-related comes up.

Sincerely,

Xion, Number XIV"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Luxord,<p>

For teaching me how to play poker and helping me cheat whenever I played against Roxas or Axel :D

Sincerely,

Xion, Number XIV"

* * *

><p><em>*"So that's why we lost 20,000 munny that day," Roxas says.<em>

"_Quiet! It's my turn!" Xion yells at him.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Marluxia,<p>

For NOT sicking Jerry on Saïx! That should've stopped him from killing us all by now…

Sincerely,

Xion, Number XIV"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Larxene,<p>

For not talking to me much.

Sincerely,

Xion, Number XIV"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Roxas,<p>

For being one of my best friends and letting me laugh as you as you fell off of Twilight Station Tower XD

Sincerely,

Xion, Number XIV"

* * *

><p><em>*"Hey! That wasn't funny! I broke my left arm, a few ribs and my right leg!" Roxas yells. <em>

_"So? It was still funny," Xion laughs.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Sora,<p>

For stupidly falling into Xemnas's trap. Roxas, I thought I told you to find a way to destroy Kingdom Hearts, not run back to Xemnas, waving two keyblades around like a mad man!

Sincerely,

Xion, Number XIV"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Riku,<p>

For pretty much guilting me into committing suicide! DX

Sincerely,

Xion, Number XIV"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Kairi,<p>

For making me a Mary-Sue. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Xion, Number XIV"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Squall Leonhart (Leon),<p>

For mistaking me for Yuffie and letting me take her Materia out for a spin.

Sincerely,

Xion, Number XIV"

* * *

><p><em>*"So, that's why you have unlimited magic," Roxas says.<em>

"_Shuddap! It's my turn! You had your turn!" Xion yells.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Aerith,<p>

For letting me get away for stealing Yuffie's Materia XD

Sincerely,

Xion, Number XIV"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Yuffie,<p>

For letting me copy your hairdo.

Sincerely,

Xion, Number XIV"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…waffles,<p>

For being yummy ^_^

Sincerely,

Xion, Number XIV"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Naminé,<p>

For stealing MY Roxas…

Sincerely,

Xion, Number XIV"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…oven mitts,<p>

For making me look like a tiny hockey goalie whenever I pull my casseroles out of the oven and making everyone laugh at me every time…

Sincerely,

Xion, Number XIV"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Twilight Town,<p>

For all the memories and for being the place where I died and no one remembers it…T_T

Sincerely,

Xion, Number XIV"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Tetsuya Nomura,<p>

For making me the weirdest boss in KH history besides that Lingering Will guy (Terra anyone?).

Sincerely,

Xion, Number XIV"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Yoko Shimomura,<p>

For not giving me an original theme. It still sounds like Kairi's…

Sincerely,

Xion, Number XIV"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…sasukeshika guy from Youtube,<p>

For making that epic remix of my theme :D

Sincerely,

Xion, Number XIV"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Snooki from that Jersey Shore show I watch,<p>

For creating the weird hairpoof. And everyone says that the Organization has weird hair-dos…

Sincerely,

Xion, Number XIV"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…man who sneezed in my hair at the mall when Axel, Demyx, me and Roxas were waiting at the water fountain,<p>

For telling me 'It's just allegries'. Yeah, I'm always comforted whenever someone says why their spit is in my hair…

Sincerely,

Xion, Number XIV"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…shampoo,<p>

Or as I like to call you when I have no soap, 'Soap'.

Sincerely,

Xion, Number XIV"

* * *

><p><em>*Xion looks at the last note and says, "This is the last one of the story." <em>

"_NO!" Axel and Roxas screams._

_Xion cries, saying, "No. I'll never let it end! I'll do it for all of ya that are reading and reviewing! I just hope it's funny…"*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…author lady,<p>

For letting the Organization write these notes and for letting our fans shoot Saïx with a sedative dart! Yay, now he's going to the psycho ward :D

Sincerely,

Xion, Number XIV"

* * *

><p><em>Okay, that's the final series of thank you notes. *Xion, Roxas and Axel looks depressed.* Okay, thanks to all the reviews and everyone who read the story. If anyone else wants to do thank you notes, I'll read it <em>_ See ya next time!_


End file.
